Nowadays, in an electrical device, electrical connectors are regarded as very important components which directly affect on the stability and convenience of the electrical device. An electrical connector is normally used for electrical connection so that the electrical signal can be transmitted from one electrical component to another, thus, electrical connectors are widely used in kinds of electrical devices, such as computers, mobile phones, digital cameras, TV etc. which contains connectors like Universal Serial Bus (USB) connector, High Definition Multimedia Interface (HDMI) connector, RJ-45 connector etc.
Traditionally, an electrical connector normally includes an insulating housing and a plurality of terminals retained in the insulating housing. In order to improve the quality of signal transmission, said electrical connector may further includes a metal shell which covers on said insulating housing to realize Electromagnetic Interference (EMI) Shielding, but said metal shell fails to shield the signal interference between two adjacent terminals inside of the metal shell. So it is necessary to change the arrangement of the terminals to solve the problem of signal interference like cross-talk. In a traditional electrical connector, each terminal is arranged one by one in a same pitch inside the insulating housing, however, this arrangement is suitable for transmitting only one type of signal, in some condition, the terminals need to transmit different types of signals, thus, in order to reduce the cross-talk between the terminals, the arrangement of the terminals should be modified, that means the traditional terminal arrangement with a same pitch may not meet the requirement.
Thus, it is necessary to provide a new type electrical connector to solve the problems mentioned above.